


Gryffindors Like Fire, Not Ice

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Restraint: Extra scenes and Alternative POVs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Drarry, F/F, Ficlet, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fooling around in several games of Truth and Dare, Parvati is done taking things slow. She just needs to convince Pansy she's ready for more.</p><p>(Spin off ficlet of a Drarry fic, but it's not necessary to read that first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindors Like Fire, Not Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a spinoff of a long Drarry fic I have called [Restraint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7408114/chapters/16826122), but it's not necessary to read that first, they are only a minor background pairing in it. They get together after fooling around through games of truth and dare, but Pansy wants to take things slow.
> 
> This fits in during Chapter 17 of Restraint, before Pansy talks to Harry near the end of that chapter.

“Draco and Harry are fighting again.”

Pansy looked up as Parvati wandered into her dorm room. The Gryffindor rolled her eyes and shook her head. Pansy sighed put her book down.

“What is it this time?” she asked tiredly. “Bickering or a serious fight?”

Parvati shrugged. “I can’t even tell anymore,” she admitted. “They throw around nasty insults like endearments. I’ll never understand how they stay friends for even the few days they manage before they fight again.”

“I still think that they want each other but Draco’s mystery bloke is getting in the way,” Pansy said. “I swear the way they look at each other sometimes! I’m going to talk to Harry about it. He’ll listen to reason.”

Parvati sat on the edge of her bed and looked around. When she glanced back, her expression had changed.

“I didn’t come in here to talk about Harry and Draco,” she said softly.

Pansy felt excitement race through her, but schooled her expression. 

“Oh, really?” she asked, staying where she was leaning against the headboard.

Parvati nodded and bit her lip. Pansy’s eyes dropped to watch her dragging her teeth over her lip and shivered. Sometimes she really regretted her decision to hold them back. The Gryffindor shuffled onto the bed to sit across from her and Pansy felt her pulse start to race. There was a determined glint to her eye that she’d seen before, during the drinking games.

“You’ve been avoiding the topic,” Parvati said. She shuffled closer until she was straddling Pansy’s lap. “We should probably talk about what happened at the last game.”

Pansy felt heat race through her at the reminder. She still remembered vividly the way Parvati had writhed in her arms and rocked into her hand. For all that she’d sworn she would make sure Parvati was absolutely sure she wanted her before they did anything serious, she’d been unable to resist that dare. 

“I shouldn’t have done it,” she said, bringing her hands to rest on Parvati’s waist. “Even if you wanted it, not like that, in front of everyone.”

Parvati made an annoyed sound and leaned forward to kiss her. It was fierce and forceful. Pansy was breathing heavily and shaking by the time Parvati relented.

“Why can’t you trust that I want this?” Parvati asked, with fire in her eyes. “So I’ve never been with another girl before, and yeah, maybe I never even thought of it before you. That doesn’t mean anything.”

Pansy tried to calm her breathing and bit her lip anxiously. Sometimes she forgot she was dealing with a Gryffindor. Parvati could be demure one moment and then all fiery passion the next. Merlin, how she loved that about her. 

“It means something to me,” she explained. “I’m sure of what I want, and I don’t want to get involved with you only to have you change your mind later. I’m not saying you will, or that you don’t know your own mind. I just can’t help but be wary of that. It’s happened to me before.”

Parvati’s expression softened. She reached out and gently stroked her cheek. Pansy felt herself flush from the gesture, so at odds with the way they had just kissed.

“Whoever she was, she was a fool,” the Gryffindor said softly. “If I change my mind about you, it won’t be because you’re a girl, that doesn’t matter to me. All relationships have a chance of failing, Pansy. You can’t hold back from being with someone you want because of fear. That’s no way to live.”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “What a Gryffindor thing to say,” she said, though secretly she agreed. Maybe she was too afraid of getting hurt again. 

“You love that I’m a Gryffindor,” Parvati replied with a smirk. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you eyeing me up whenever I did something bold during the games.”

Pansy felt herself flush as she recalled those moments. She’d hardly noticed Parvati before the games. Then suddenly she was faced with this beautiful, brazen girl who refused to back down from a dare. She still remembered when they were dared to kiss and Parvati had not only kissed her, but held nothing back. 

Pansy smiled and pulled her closer. Maybe it was time she stopped being afraid that every girl was going to hurt her. 

“We can still go slow if you like,” Parvati said gently, running a hand through Pansy’s hair, twisting it around her fingers to pull her closer. “But how about a little faster than a glacier?”

Parvati brought her other hand up and ran her thumb over Pansy’s lips. Merlin, Pansy would push her back and have her now if she wasn’t so afraid of being rejected later. Going slow was the last thing she wanted. Somehow they were edging around going further, even though they both wanted to. It was ridiculous, and yet she couldn’t stop hesitating.

Distracted by her thoughts, she didn’t notice Parvati’s hand shift until her fingers were tracing her collarbone and slipping further down. Her breath hitched as those fingers deftly unbuttoned her blouse. All the while Parvati kept their eyes locked together, her gaze fiery and defiant. Though, if she really thought Pansy would stop her, she was a fool. Pansy had done nothing but ache for her ever since the first party.

Releasing her hold on Pansy’s hair, Parvati slid Pansy’s blouse off her shoulders and tossed it aside. One hand returned to her hair to tug her forward into a kiss. It was nothing like before. While not lacking in passion, it was a gentle sliding of lips and tongues. It left Pansy breathless and trembling. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been kissed like that.

Parvati pressed soft kisses along her jaw and open mouthed ones over her neck. Her breath hitching, Pansy fumbled with Parvati’s shirt until it too was tossed aside. Parvati never moved from her neck. As she sucked on a sensitive patch of skin that had Pansy moaning softly, her hands roamed. Unable to help herself, Pansy shrieked when the Gryffindor’s fingers skimmed over her sides. Parvati giggled into her neck and did it again.

Still shrieking and squirming from the onslaught, Pansy saw a chance for revenge and took it. Parvati yelped and pulled back to give her a scandalised look, one hand flying to her bum. Pansy smirked and pinched her again. A whole new kind of fire erupted in the Gryffindor’s eyes and the next several minutes were spent in a shrieking tangle of limbs. Hands tickled and pinched, and their legs got hopelessly tangled.

Finally, Parvati had Pansy pinned, her hands pressing her shoulders onto the bed. They were both breathing heavily and laughing at each other. 

“Shall we call that one a draw?” Parvati asked breathlessly. “You leave off pinching my bum and I’ll stop tickling you, for now.”

Pansy stared up at her and nodded, still laughing.  Parvati grinned at her and leaned closer.

“Now, where were we?” she asked, her tone low.

Pansy shivered and reached up to pull her into a kiss. Still out of breath, they kissed only for a moment before Parvati returned to mouthing at her neck. Pansy sighed and tilted her head away to give her better access. As the Gryffindor sucked and kissed at her neck, sending fire racing through her, Pansy traced patterns over her back, making her shiver.

Parvati leaned on one hand and used the other to tug a bra strap off Pansy’s shoulder to lay searing open mouthed kisses there. Pansy stifled her moan and arced her back as she felt Parvati’s hand trying to sneak back to undo her bra. She struggled with one hand for a few moments before Pansy couldn’t help but chuckle and undo it herself. She sat up to tug it off.

“I was getting there,” Parvati scowled. 

“Not fast enough, love,” Pansy smirked.

“Oh, like you can do better with one hand,” Parvati scoffed.

Pansy raised an eyebrow. With one hand she reached around and deftly unclipped her bra in a matter of seconds. Parvati only scowled again, causing Pansy to chuckle at her.

“You were saying?” she teased.

Parvati kissed the smirk right off her face, pushing her back and looming over her. Pansy moaned into her mouth as she kissed her fiercely and deeply. She’d never get tired of the different ways Parvati kissed her. 

Distracted by the fire of their kiss, she didn’t notice Parvati’s roaming hand until she felt fingers brush over a nipple and groaned. She arced her back to press against her fingers, seeking more contact. Parvati gave it to her in the worst way, teasing her mercilessly with near touches, circling her nipple and moving her hand away to trace the swell of her breast when Pansy tried to move into the touch. 

Finally, Parvati thumbed at her nipple and Pansy made a soft sound that was lost in their kiss. Parting their lips, the Gryffindor mouthed at her neck and continued to flick and pinch and toy with her nipple until Pansy was moaning and writhing under her, clutching at her back. If she didn’t know better, she’d never guess Parvati had ever been with a girl. Her confidence was intoxicating. 

The Gryffindor was kissing lower and lower, and Pansy arced her back and gasped in anticipation. Finally, Parvati’s mouth found her nipple, kissing and sucking. Pansy felt like she was going to burst from it all and fought the urge to sneak a hand under her skirt to touch herself. She hadn’t felt so aroused since she’d held Parvati in her arms and had a hand under her skirt, bringing her to completion during the last drinking game.

“I know you wanted slow,” Parvati said, looking up at Pansy as her hand skimmed lower over her stomach. “But I’d like to go a bit further if you’d let me.”

Pansy’s breath hitched and she was about to reply, rather enthusiastically, when the door suddenly opened. They both turned to look as Hermione shrieked and covered her eyes.

“For Merlin’s sake!” she snapped. 

“Sorry,” Parvati said, giggling as she reached for her blouse. 

Pansy groaned in frustration and looked around for her bra.

“Close the drapes next time!” Hermione said, peeking from behind her hand to check if they were decent. Seeing that they weren’t, she flushed bright red and covered her face again.

“Sorry, got a little carried away,” Parvati said, tugging her blouse on and doing it up quickly. She cast about for her own bra and shrugged when she couldn’t find it. Leaning forward, she pressed a chaste kiss to Pansy’s lips. “We’ll pick this up another time.”

Pansy nodded, breathless at the look in Parvati’s eyes. Before anyone could do anything further, Parvati strode out of the room. Hermione peeked again and sighed with relief when she saw Pansy had her bra on again.

“Honestly!” she said, walking over to her own bed. 

Pansy flopped back and exhaled loudly. It seemed they were still going slow after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, that's my first time dabbling in femmeslash fanfic, I hope you liked it!


End file.
